Secretos Escondidos
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren es un chico que reprime sus instintos porque sus padres son extremadamente estrictos. En unas vacaciones de verano conocerá a Levi, otro joven de su edad y sus deseos afloraran con toda su fuerza. One shot. Yaoi/Lemon/AU - ONE SHOT - ERERI


Holitas, holitas, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les traigo un jugoso one shot. Disfrútenlo, es el primero, prometo que si me dan sus hermosos reviews, voy a esmerarme para escribir otros más suculentos, esto es una especie de "prueba". Digánme que tal lo hice, besos estelares amores.

 **Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, los personas son de Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, Yaoi. Fin.

 **Secretos escondidos**

Soy, Eren Mitzuka, tengo 16 años, alumno regular de la preparatoria de Hokkahaido. No estoy en los primeros lugares, no estoy en los últimos, soy promedio, y aunque mis padres son extremadamente estrictos, me doy cuenta que el cerebro no me da para tanto, o simplemente no tengo demasiadas ganas.

Si me dieran un poco más de libertad, no pido mucho, solo un poco más, pero es que no tiempo de masturbarme tengo, porque mis padres son unos jodidos extremistas. Por ejemplo la señal wifi de mi casa tiene protección parental, ya de ahí que vienen mal las cosas, además que la computadora tiene que estar siempre en el living, de manera que es imposible ver algo fuera de lugar. Tanto mamá como papá, revisan exhaustivamente mi historial, y no sirve de nada borrarlos, ya que tienen instalado un software que recupera la información. Lo mismo sucede con mi habitación que es revisada a diario, así que olvídense de que tenga una revista porno o material de ese tipo, y aunque hubiera un rincón donde esconderlo, tampoco podría hacer demasiado ya que es regla de la casa tener la puerta de las habitaciones abiertas incluso para dormir.

¿Celular? Si claro, pero sin acceso a internet, (desinstalaron la función del wifi), de manera que es más como un artefacto de rastreo que otra cosa.

Sábanas, ropa interior, tiempo en que me ducho o voy de cuerpo, todo es revisado minuciosamente, yo diría que vivir en un monasterio sería menos castrador que esto. ¿Traer una chica a casa? No sueñen, además de que mis padres harían un escándalo y ella saldría espantada.

Debido a todo lo que mencioné anteriormente tengo una frustración de los mil demonios, antes no le daba tanta importancia, pero ahora prácticamente me masturbo a diario en el colegio, pero es que ya no lo soporto, mis hormonas se desbocan, siento que se me nublan los sentidos de lo caliente que estoy a veces. Dios sabe que mi madre me cortaría las manos si se enterara las cosas que hago para desfogarme un poco. Y recientemente manosee un poco a Mikasa, mi amiga de toda la vida, pero es que necesito sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, no es suficiente con mis manos. Por supuesto me dio una golpiza que me la merezco, y le agradezco profundamente que no le haya contado a nadie, en verdad es mi mejor, mejor amiga. Aunque a veces me la quiera follar.

Armin, otro de mis amigos, dice que mi humor está peor que nunca, pero es que apenas puedo estudiar y concentrarme en el colegio por estar pensando cosas pervertidas todo el tiempo, lo que ha devenido en que mis notas empezaran a bajar, realmente la estoy pasando mal.

Estas vacaciones de verano serán la muerte, literalmente, ya que papá quiere que esté en casa para que lo ayude a limpiar el sótano, de manera que ni siquiera podré masturbarme ni siquiera aunque sea una vez por día, Dios me odia seguramente… por pervertido…

Como sea, después de una tortuosa primera semana, yo sentía que si alguien me llegaba a tocar con un solo dedo explotaría salpicando todas las paredes, entonces papá hizo un anuncio en la cena:

-: Familia, este mismo sábado nos iremos a pasar una semana con la familia Kirlian.

-: ¿Quiénes? – pregunté sin demasiado interés.

-: Oh, me refiero la familia de Mike, mi mejor amigo – dijo mi papá con alegría – Tienen una casa de descanso en las márgenes del lago Priscila, allí podremos pescar, nadar, hacer caminatas, andar a caballo, en fin. Tiene dos lindos hijos Marco y Levi, Marco tiene 19 y Levi tiene tu edad, así que creo que se van a poder divertir mucho.

Perfecto, gracias universo, ahora tengo que pasar la última semana metido entre bolas sudorosas de púberes (aunque yo fuera también uno), cuando yo lo único que quiero es hundirme en la tersa, aterciopelada y jugosa entrepierna de alguna chica y no parar de mover mis caderas que… Ou… mejor me calmo, aún estamos cenando y no puedo permitir que mis padres vean la terrible carpa que se empezaba a formar en mi pantalón, no señor, "little pig" (así lo bauticé yo), cálmate un poco.

Armé mi bolso, puse todo lo conveniente, peine, cepillos de dientes, en un compartimento secreto un par de preservativos (nunca se sabe, yo no pierdo las esperanzas), cuatro mudas de ropa, medias, ropa interior, desodorante, perfume y mi celular, que más uso para escuchar música.

El viaje en auto nos llevó cerca de siete horas, prácticamente perdí la forma de mi trasero de tanto estar sentado, pero vaya que valió la pena. Llegamos cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el sol abrazaba el agua del lago, que no era muy grande), y su superficie parecía tintinear por los dorados haces que patinaban sobre sus ondas. Un frondoso bosque de pinos se ceñía a los alrededores y me dio un poco de escalofríos que me saliera un oso de la nada, por ejemplo, ya preguntaría si era zona de ellos. Caminamos hasta la enorme (tenía dos pisos) cabaña de madera estilo europea, de cuya chimenea salía un espeso humo gris, porque a pesar de ser verano, por las tardes refresca y de noche se vuelve muy frío el clima de las sierras, así que cuando entramos nos recibió la calidez acogedora del hogar.

-: ¡Grisha, querido amigo! – le dijo el alto y rubio Mike.

-: ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mike! – comentó mi madre.

-: ¿Y éste es Eren? ¡Guau, muchacho, sí que has crecido!

-: Hola, Mike – saludé escuetamente.

-: Vengan, les presentaré a mi familia, mi esposa Nanaba, ya conoces a Grisha, pero no a su familia, él es su hijo Eren y su esposa Carla – todos nos saludamos.

-: ¡Chicos! – habló Nanaba mientras miraba hacia las escaleras, pronto sentimos pasos y vi descender a los dos hijos de Mike. Parecían el día y la noche, ambos de obscuras cabelleras.

-: Ellos son mis amados hijos, Marco – alto, pecoso, de piel bronceada como la mía, mirada amable y sonrisa simpática – y Levi, él es algo reservado, pero es un buen chico – bajo, de piel tersa y blanca que parecía hecho de porcelana, ojos profundamente azules y fríos y una mueca en los labios que no te dejaba saber si estaba a gusto o enojado. Saludó a mis padres y luego me miró unos segundos de arriba abajo para luego saludar sin acercarse.

-: Hola – dijo escuetamente, mientras se giraba para ignorarme del todo.

-: Ven Eren, te mostraré donde vas a dormir – me dijo muy amable Marco y lo seguí, mientras pasos más atrás venía Levi. Caminamos por una pasillo largo, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, entré y me fijé que había dos camas de una plaza con sus mesas de luz, un televisor plano empotrado en la pared con una play conectado a él, una notebook en un escritorio frente a la ventana, una pequeña biblioteca, un ropero con cajones e incluso tenía un baño propio, creo que casi estaba a punto de llorar.

-: Levi te dejó espacio para tu ropa. Puedes acomodarla ahora si gustas.

¿Levi? ¿Eso quería decir qué él y yo compartiríamos la habitación? Bueno, igualmente cuando se durmiera podría usar el baño con tranquilidad, algo era algo.

-: Los dejo así se conocen un poco – dijo Marco saliendo del cuarto. Levi rodó los ojos, mientras chasqueaba la lengua en un "tch" sonoro, se puso sus auriculares y se tiró en la que supuse sería su cama. Vaya, que rudo y qué pocos modales, sin dudas no le sacó nada a su familia, ¿sería adoptado?

Terminé de acomodar mis cosas en el ropero, en el baño y me acosté un rato, es decir, era joven y todo, pero siete horas en coche sin parar agotan a cualquiera. Giré mi cabeza y miré a Levi que estaba con su celular y sus auriculares viendo vaya-uno-a-saber-qué. De pronto lo vi haciendo una pose con una mano sosteniendo el celular y la otra un V de la victoria con sus dedos y su cara seria, el flash salió y luego él empezó a mirarla. ¿Se estaba sacando selfies? Luego me miró y yo corrí la vista porque no quería que pensara que lo estaba vigilando o algo.

-: Ey, ¿me das una mano, Eren? – me sorprendió como de repente posaba mis ojos en mi como si fuera un pedazo de pastel de chocolate o algo por el estilo.

-: ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté sentándome en la cama.

Levi se puso de pie y cerró la puerta para poner el pasador por dentro y volvió luego.

-: Necesito un par de fotos sexies y no puedo hacerlo solo, ¿puedes tomarlas tú por mí y ayudarme? Supongo que sabes usar la cámara de un celular, ¿o no?

Sin esperar a que yo dijera nada me encajó el aparato de última tecnología en mi mano, titubee un poco sin creerme del todo que esto me estuviera pasando, es decir, nuestras familias completas estaban dando vueltas por la casa y… en fin, suspire y desbloquee la pantalla para abrir la aplicación de la cámara y me quedé helado, de fondo de pantalla había un tipo, con un culo bastante atractivo debo aceptar, recibiendo el falo de otro con una cara de total placer. Supongo que incluso para alguien tan pervertido como yo, eso era too much. Casi se me cae el aparato de las manos y Levi sólo se semi sonrió un poco ante mi torpeza, apreté la cámara y apunté hacia él, creo que de la vergüenza que sentía no rechacé su pedido, las manos me temblaban.

-: Enfoca bien, realmente las necesito.

Levi se sentó en su cama y sin sonreír nunca, ladeó su cabeza y volvió a poner sus dedos en V, "bueno", me dije, "no es nada del otro mundo", así que tomé la primera foto. Luego se puso de pie y tomó el borde inferior de su remera blanca para llevarla hasta sus labios y sostenerla ahí, se veía todo su vientre, blanco pero marcado, me sorprendió mucho porque a pesar de tener la misma edad, pensar que yo siempre me mofaba de tener buen cuerpo, y ese menudo chico tenía sus abdominales bien definidos, ahora que me fijaba mejor, todo su cuerpo estaba bastante marcado. Metió sus pulgares dentro de su pantalón negro a los costados y así le saqué dos más. Luego se sacó la remera, se giró y me dio un buen ángulo de su espalda, no era musculoso como fisicoculturista, tampoco un flacucho, pero los pocos músculos que tenía estaban muy bien trabajados. Puso sus brazos en jarras y giró su cabeza mirando por sobre su hombro con una actitud bastante altanera. Admitía bastante lindo, con esa piel blanca y bonita, esperen, what? Tomé un par de fotos más y sentí que me caía una gota de sudor desde la frente, ¿hasta qué hora íbamos a hacer esto?

Luego se tiró en su cama de espaldas pero sosteniéndose con los codos, aún sin remera y apoyó sus pies uno en cada una de mis rodillas quedando con las piernas abiertas, separó ligeramente los labios y su roja y brillosa lengua hizo aparición. Traté de sacarle las fotos, mientras él alternaba la postura de sus ojos, manos, boca.

-: Dime, Eren… - me habló con su voz grave y carrasposa, un chico de 16 no debería tener ese tipo de voz, era humillante para el resto - ¿Qué te van? – Lo miré sin entender - ¿Mujeres, hombres, lo que sea?

Volví a ponerme más rojo que lava de volcán en erupción y Levi se sonrió satisfecho, bajó sus pies de mis rodillas y sacando un chupetín (lolipop) de su bolsillo, le sacó el envoltorio y comenzó a lamerlo sugestivamente.

-: Jumu, digo, mujeres por supuesto.

-: Oh, ¿y cuantas te follaste hasta ahora?

Creo que mi mandíbula cayó al piso, rebotó y volvió a subir.

-: Oh – continuó Levi sin un atisbo de superioridad – Eres un maldito virgen – rodó los ojos como hastiado y me sacó el celular de las manos – Suficiente, pensé que iba a poder divertirme, pero los novatos sin experiencia me exasperan.

Me cabreé tanto, pero tanto que lo miré con bronca y mi boca se soltó antes de poder pensar.

-: Mejor, las putas fáciles tampoco son mi especialidad.

Levi guardó el celular en el bolsillo de atrás de su jean, caminó rápidamente hasta mí y colocando sus delgadas manos en mis hombros acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo a centímetros del mío.

-: Yo no soy ninguna puta, Eren, las putas cobran – acto seguido lamió sobre mi oído y yo sentí que el corazón se me disparaba, después me susurró con sensualidad – yo lo hago gratis…

Luego se puso de pie, se colocó la remera y se fue dejando la puerta abierta. Los siguientes 10 minutos me la pasé tratando de ordenar mi cabeza, de juntar fuerzas para poder ponerme de pie. Finalmente lo logré y me fui a estrenar el baño de la bonita habitación. Me masturbé con fuerza, mordiendo mis labios para que no escapara ningún sonido. Maldito pendejo, ¿quién se creía que era? Menospreciándome de esa manera. Cuando terminé, estaba completamente sudado, pero el sentimiento de ira no se iba.

Esa tarde nos mandaron a los tres a juntar leña en los alrededores, me apegué a Marco, era grato estar con él, tenía la charla fácil. Me comentó que practicaba hip hop, que le gustaba el reggae, que tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien en el colegio. Luego miró a Levi que estaba con los auriculares y prácticamente nos ignoraba.

-: Es duro cuando tu hermano menor es tan perfecto.

-: ¿Tan perfecto? – pregunté curioso.

-: Sí, él hace artes marciales, ahora está por rendir para cinturón negro, una especie de prodigio – Oh, eso explicaba su cuerpo tan marcado – En el colegio es el primero de su clase, es abanderado, y es el orgullo de mis padres. Como te dije es duro, mucho tiempo competí con él, ahora me di por vencido.

-: Menos mal que no tengo hermanos – dije nuevamente sin pensar y Marco se rió estruendosamente, Levi nos dedicó una mirada afilada y siguió con lo suyo. Fue el que trajo más cantidad de los tres.

Luego estuvimos un rato largo jugando a la play, Levi se nos unió. También era malditamente bueno jugando, cuando nos ganó unas tres veces, dijo que estaba aburrido y se fue a acostar. Con Marco nos divertimos en grande. Luego nos llamaron a cenar. Comimos guiso de lentejas, espeso y suculento, nos deshicimos en elogios para con nuestras madres.

A eso de las nueve nos mandaron a dormir, era demasiado temprano, pero dijeron que nos levantaríamos temprano al otro día para ir a cabalgar y conocer la zona. De modo que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

No tenía sueño, de modo que me puse a jugar en la play, mientras Levi se desvestía y se ponía el pijama, luego sentí que su celular sonaba y atendió.

-: Oi… ¿qué quieres? – Dijo en voz baja pero lo escuchaba perfectamente – No, Erwin, te dije que no, estoy en la casa de campo de mis padres… No, no te extraño para nada, y ya te dije que no… Dios, haces que me duela la cabeza… Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, estúpido… ¿Qué? Pues has lo que se te venga en gana, maldito semental alzado… ¡No ruegues, mierda! Odio que lo hagas… Que te den por el culo, cabrón – y colgó. Lo sentí chasquear su lengua un par de veces y se acostó.

-: ¿Levi? – lo llamé pero estaba de nuevo con sus auriculares, me acerqué en la oscuridad, solo el velador de su mesa de luz estaba encendido - ¿Levi? – dije tocando su hombro, pegó un brinco en la cama y me miró asustando, se sacó los audífonos.

-: ¿Qué sucede contigo? Casi me matas de un susto, idiota.

-: Te llamé varias veces pero no me escuchabas.

-: Tch, ¿qué quieres?

-: ¿Jugamos? – dije con el control de la play en la mano y él me miró con cara aburrida.

-: No, gracias.

-: Podemos hacer una competencia…

-: ¿Para qué? – dijo girándose sin prestar atención.

-: El que gane… puede pedirle una prenda al otro.

-: ¿Qué estás en la primaria, virgen de mierda? No me interesa.

Apreté la mandíbula molesto, y me giré para alejarme.

-: Cobarde – la palabra se deslizó de mi boca y al instante sentí un gran dolor en mi pantorrilla derecha y me fui al suelo de bruces - ¿Qué?

-: Repite eso y te castro, mocoso de mierda – luego se fue frente al televisor y tomó un control – Ven, te mostraré de lo que es capaz este cobarde, patearé tu culo, te humillaré y me iré a dormir.

Quiso poner su juego favorito pero lo detuve.

-: No, para que sea justo uno que no hayas jugado ni tú ni yo. Roló los ojos hastiado y sacó una caja de juegos, había tres que estaban en sus envoltorios aún. Elegimos uno de fútbol y lo pusimos. Elegimos nuestros equipos y nos pusimos a jugar. Estuvimos al menos media hora luchando para ver quien se quedaba con el primer lugar. Finalmente gané por cuatro a dos. Levi estaba cabreadísimo y yo me le burlaba sin reparo.

-: Bueno, mocoso idiota…

-: ¿Por qué me llamas mocoso?, tenemos la misma edad – le recriminé.

-: Porque se me da la regalada gana, ahora dime qué coño quieres que tengo sueño.

Me quedé pensando en que cosa vergonzosa le podría pedir a ese engreído de poca monta.

-: No es un jodido partido de ajedrez, idiota, ya dilo de una vez.

Me molestó que me tratara de esa forma solo porque no le gustaba perder. Me puse de pie y lo miré desde arriba, de por si le llevaba como 10 cms de altura, pero quería sentirme lo más superior posible.

-: Levi… - le dije midiendo las palabras y mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad – Quiero que la chupes bien… y que te tragues todo sin derramar una gota.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se agrandaron mucho y sus mejillas se colorearon, quedó pasmado unos segundos, mientras me miraba como si tuviera un mono verde en la cabeza.

-: ¿Q-qué?

Por toda respuesta, desprendí los botones de mis jeans y bajé el cierre de la cremallera, Levi no despegaba los ojos de mi entrepierna.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Me harás esperar toda la noche? – De alguna manera lo veía ceder terreno y una personalidad escondida y retorcida, que ni yo mismo sabía que podía tener, empezaba a tomar el control – Vamos, no seas tímido… ¿quién es el virgen ahora?

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se acercó con desconfianza para arrodillarse ante mí, me miró con los ojos cargados de furia.

-: ¿Esto es lo que buscabas desde un principio?

-: No tengo por qué contestarte, abre tu boca y obedece, perra.

Levi se estremeció por completo, y yo sin dudas eras un bastardo suicida, hablándole de esa manera a un futuro cinta negra de karate, sin dudas estaba muerto, no re contra mil re muerto. Pero me sorprendió ver como su mirada cambiaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Oh, ver como se sometía antes mis palabras hizo que me excitara de inmediato. Agarró la cintura de mis bóxers y los deslizó hacia abajo, mi inminente erección se hizo presente en todo su esplendor y lo vi abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-: Eres jodidamente enorme…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-: No te di permiso para hablar, deja de hacerme esperar o será peor para ti – lo tomé con fuerza del flequillo y me miró con los ojos llorosos – Que te lo tragues de una vez – dije empujando mi falo sobre su cara, por lo que Levi abrió su boca y trató de engullirlo.

Jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi pervertida vida, el calor de la boca de otro ser humano sobre mi hombría se me antojaba como el paraíso terrenal. Levi lo lamía en toda su extensión mientras yo trataba de no gemir, pero no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que él intentaba meterlo más profundo en su cavidad acuosa. Por momentos, cuando lo empujaba dentro de sus labios, tosía un poco.

-: Me vas a… mmsffsgmm… ahogar, animal… mmffhfggggh

-: ¡Cállate y sigue tragando! – mi lado salvaje estaba floreciendo con inusitada fuerza y yo no quería detenerme. Levi alternada la succión, con fuertes lamidas, a veces se dedicaba a mis testículos y yo sentía que iba a desmayarme de placer, era demasiado bueno en eso - ¡Más fuerte! – le marcaba el ritmo agarrándome con ambas manos de su cabello y empujando con mis caderas, Levi se ahogaba y tenía arcadas pero yo no me detenía, estaba perdido en la satisfacción de su lengua afilada y roja, de su saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus finos labios, de sus lágrimas de sofocación - ¡Trágalo, trágatelo! ¡Aaaarrghh! – Me vine copiosamente obligándolo a que se bebiera todo, apenas lo solté cayó sentado mientras tosía con violencia, me agaché y lo tomé de la mandíbula con fuerza y lo obligué a que me mirara – No vayas a querer escupir ni una sola gota, ¿entendiste?

Levi me miró con los ojos desorbitados y asintió como niño bueno, entonces lo solté, suspiré pesado y me arreglé la ropa para dirigirme a la cama y ponerme mi pijama. Me metí en la cama y juro que nunca me había sentido más tranquilo para dormir. Estaba seguro que el ojiazul sacaría una navaja y me la clavaría en medio de la frente, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparme por eso. Lo escuché levantarse e irse al baño, entonces cerré los ojos y dormí como un bebé.

El otro día fue un jodido infierno, nos hicieron madrugar y todos teníamos caras de muertos en vida. Desayunamos bastante bien y nos fuimos a montar, yo no tenía cara para mirar a Levi, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero él me ignoraba como siempre. Volvía a ser el mismo Eren de siempre, miedoso y sumiso. Cabalgamos como dos horas, caminamos un montón, mientras los adultos no paraban de sacar fotos, luego volvimos, ayudamos a preparar el almuerzo, descansamos un poco y a eso de las tres ya estábamos en el lago, imposible nadar allí, el agua era heladísima. Así que nos pusimos a pescar, luego pateamos la pelota un rato y nos volvimos para darnos una ducha.

Luego jugamos a la play de nuevo los tres, para cenar e irnos a "dormir".

Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos de nuevo, yo ya sentía a mi cuerpo demasiado caliente, me moría de ganas de volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior.

-: ¿Revancha? – le dije a Levi, quien vino a sentarse de inmediato, aceptando en silencio mi propuesta. Se lo veía más relajado. Después de ganarle de nuevo, volví a la personalidad de macho alfa – Ahora quiero tocarte un poco – Me acerqué y Levi no se alejó, me relamí los labios y junté con nuestras bocas. Empezamos a besarnos primero con suavidad, era la primera vez que besaba con lengua, y Levi se notaba que tenía experiencia, su lengua se movía tan bien que pronto estuve excitado de nuevo. No sé en qué momento lo tenía de espaldas en el piso respirando agitadamente como yo, mientras no parábamos de devorarnos la boca.

-: Be-besas horrible… - dijo Levi, pero de inmediato volvía a buscar mis labios. Le saqué su pantalón de un solo tirón y con él su ropa interior, el pelinegro gimió sorprendido. Yo me quedé admirado de sus bellísimas piernas, torneadas, firmes, blancas como la leche, empecé a acariciarlas con la punta de mis dedos, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que ese cuerpo, el de un hombre como yo, podía ser tan condenadamente erótico? Tomé su falo con una de mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo, estaba tan caliente como el mío, Levi gemía candorosamente y yo me perdía en sus pómulos ahora rosados, su voz agonizante, su pecho que subía y bajaba, su piel que se erizaba con el roce de mis toscas manos. Me posicioné arriba de él y entre sus piernas, mientras besaba su cuello desesperado y no dejaba de tocarlo por todas partes.

-: Id-idiota, no… ah, ah, no dejes marcas… ah, ah…

Pero no me importaba demasiado lo que decía, por fin le saqué la remera y lo tuve desnudo y esplendoroso, con las piernas abiertas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-: Eres tan… hermoso… - le dije con mi garganta cargada de deseo, mientras mi boca no dejaba de saborearlo a gusto, sin casi pensarlo a apunté mi hombría contra su estrecha entrada.

-: Es-espera – me dijo asustado – Si lo haces así me vas a partir en dos, bus… busca… ve a la cocina y trae la botella de aceite, está debajo de la bacha, en la segunda puerta…

Salí prácticamente corriendo, cuando estaba en la cocina sentí pasos detrás de mí, era mi padre.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces despierto?

-: Bo-bocadillo de… media noche…- dije tomando un paquete de galletas que estaba a mano y cubriendo y pequeño aceitero.

-: Comiste dos platos en la cena, como sea, es bueno ser joven, por favor no comas demasiado o tendrás pesadillas.

-: Sí, pá – me alejé casi corriendo al cuarto, entré y puse el pasador. Levi estaba en su cama, me acerqué y le dí la botella.

-: Embadurna tus dedos – me pidió - deberás prepararme. Y me explicó detalladamente todo.

Tener a Levi gimiendo de gusto con las piernas abiertas mientras mis dedos se hundían en su interior, era algo que le volaría los sesos a cualquiera. Ardía por dentro, sentía que se me iban a derretir las falanges, ya hacía más de quince minutos que estaba en la faena y no daba más de lo excitado que estaba. Le puse aceite a mi miembro y saqué los dedos, su anillada entrada pulsaba como si respirara, era la cosa más seductora que había visto en mi vida. Enfilé mi hombría a ese indecente agujero y empujé con algo de fuerza, increíblemente mi miembro se deslizó con suavidad hacia su interior y yo no pude aguantar nada, me vine en su interior de inmediato.

-: Des-despacio… - dijo Levi mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, estábamos brillosos por el caite y el sudor que nos bañaba. No salí de su interior, lo besé de nuevo apasionadamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía ponerme erecto sin siquiera haberla sacado – Ey… está… creciendo… mucho… ah, ah, ah…

Empecé a embestirlo con suavidad, porque podía ver que a pesar de haberlo preparado como me dijo, se notaba que estaba sufriendo un poco.

-: De-demasiado grr… grande… arrgh…

A pesar de que quería controlarme, las sensaciones eran demasiadas, ni en mis putos sueños más húmedos experimenté semejante placer. Levi me apretaba mucho, era caliente y sedoso por dentro, y mis caderas se movían solas, me enterré por completo en él y lanzó un pequeño grito agónico, mientas de inmediato se venía copiosamente entre nuestros cuerpos. No le di tiempo de reponerse, lo follaba duro sin parar, sacando mi miembro hasta la punta y volviendo a hundirlo profundo. Levi se tapaba la boca para que sus gemidos no fueran tan sonoros. Eso era el jodido paraíso.

Agarré sus tobillos y abrí más sus piernas, nuestros cuerpos chocaban y nuestra unión producía sonidos obscenos y húmedos.

-: Oh, Levi, maldita sea, eres maravilloso – me agaché para besarlo desesperado y el me respondió de la misma manera, mientras se aferraba a mi espalda y hundía sus dedos, sentí como la piel se desgarraba un poco, pero ese dolor hacía que me pusiera más frenético aún, quería más, no quería parar de hundirme en él, quería llenarlo por completo.

-: Er… Eren… ¡Eren! ¡Me co… me cooorroooo! – Levi arqueó su espalda y volvió a venirse, las gotas blanquecinas se escurrían por su torso inmaculado y hermoso. Cerré los ojos y me empujé varias veces como poseído hasta acaba de nuevo dentro de ese canal caliente e inflamado. Caí sobre él rendido - ¡Pesas, animal! – dijo Levi tratando de levantarme por los hombros y me incorporé un poco.

-: Lo sien… ah, ha, lo siento… ah, ah… es que estoy cansado… ah, ha…

Luego de un buen rato salí de su interior, ver como mi esencia se escurría por su entrada rosada y abierta, fue una imagen que se grabaría a fuego en mi memoria. Tomamos una ducha bien caliente, tuve que ayudarlo un poco porque había quedado dolorido y me hizo sentir algo culpable, sólo algo.

Cambiamos las sábanas de su cama y finalmente nos acostamos en la misma de costado. Yo abrazaba a Levi, que temblaba de tanto en tanto.

-: ¿Te sigue doliendo? – le pregunté con cautela.

-: Claro que sí, bestia. Podrías haber sido un poco más gentil.

-: Discúlpame, en serio, pero es que fue mi primera vez, eres tan delicioso que yo no pude controlarme para nada…

-: También lo fue para mí – me dijo en voz baja.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Qué también fue mi primera vez. Vaya que duele esta mierda.

-: Pensé que…

-: Cállate. Yo soy así, digo más de lo que hago. Sólo quería molestarte, parecías un pollito asustado, pero se ve que te provoqué demasiado… Ja… Erwin se morirá si se entera…

-: ¿Quién es Erwin?

-: Mi ex… intentó por todos los medios que me acostara con él, pero nunca lo logró. Al fin se buscó uno para sacar sus frustraciones, entonces corté con él. Ahora vive rogándome que lo perdone.

Sentí que tenía ganas de matar al Erwin ese, y estreché más el abrazo.

-: Oye, Levi…

-: ¿Mmm?

-: Sal… ¿saldrías conmigo?

-: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

-: Me gustas… y no quiero compartirte con nadie…

-: Pues yo no sé si tú me gustas, prácticamente no te conozco… Lo… pensaré…

-: Bien, puedo vivir con eso – dije poniendo mi cara en su cuello – Hueles bien…

Al otro día Levi se quedó en cama, adujo que tenía dolor de estómago, y recién a la tarde se reunió con todos.

Esa semana fue la semana más caliente que yo recuerde haber tenido en mi adolescencia. Después que Levi se recuperó, no dejamos de follar como conejos en celo, y no solo por las noches, nos perdíamos en el bosque y no parábamos de tocarnos y darnos placer. Fue duro para mí despedirme de él.

-: Eren – me llamó mi madre.

-: ¿Qué sucede?

-: Es Levi – dijo alcanzándome el inalámbrico, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-: ¿Sí? – pregunté ansioso.

-: Oi, mocoso de mierda, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar a la play un rato?

By Luna de Acero... juguetona...


End file.
